Partners In Crime
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: Marshall Lee and Marceline decide to solve the death of a girl but when all of a sudden thousands of death are breaking out and they are being blamed for it. They get a big surprise when they find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Partners in Crime

It was another clear night in the land of Ooo and Marshall Lee was planning on sleeping in all day. He floated onto his bed and closed his eyes in the traditional vampire position. But then opened his eyes when he heard the someone knocking at the door. 'Can't I ever rest in peace?' he thought to himself while going over to his front window to check who it was. A smile spread across his face when he saw that it was his good friend Marceline. He happily opened the door and greeted her with a flirting welcome. "Well hello there gorgeous." He leaned his left arm against the side of the door and crossed his left leg over his right one and his face just a few inches away from hers. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of her face, "I see you still haven't matured yet, even though you've lived, how many years?" He just shrugged and flicked his tongue at her, "So what brings you here?" "Just having another boring day and thought maybe you can bring some sort of excitement to it." She flipped her hair out of her face again. "I guess, but I was actually planning on watching CSI…" his face lit up and Marceline immediately knew he had an idea and most likely it was going to be stupid. 'Here's a stupid idea in three…two…one…' she thought to herself. "We should try to solve a crime!" he happily said, "there has to be something dead lying around in the "Bad Side" of Ooo." Marceline just shrugged and went along with it.

They flew over towards the "Bad Side" and looked around. Then all of a sudden a prostitute walked over to Marshall, "Hey handsome, wanna have alil fun?" "Aaaahhh! I don't want STD's! Get away from me you hooker!" he managed to push her away from him. That's when more started to appear. "I guess the ladies can't get enough of you." Marceline laughed much to Marshall's content. He loved her laugh and always tried to make her laugh. "What can I say? I'm a lady killer." He winked at her and her face turned a slight pale pink. They floated over all the hookers and stopped at a bar. Marshall sniffed the air and looked towards an alley at the side of the bar. "You smell that?" he looked towards Marceline, "Yeah, smells like decaying flesh." They looked at each other and smiled.

When they got to the alley they saw a shadow lying on the ground deeper inside. Marshall slowly floated closer towards it with Marceline close behind. As they got to it, they realized it was someone they had known. Jennifer, the pink gumdrop girl. "Well, I think now we have to examine the body and predict what happened to it," Marshall floated around her body looking for any clues, "um, I forgot we need equipment." Marceline took out a black bug from her pocket and crushed it, forming it into a bag. She took out a camera and took multiple pictures of Jennifer's body. "AHHA! She got eaten by an animal." Marshall announced proudly. Marceline looked closer at her body and saw two tiny holes punctured in her neck, "For a guy who watches CSI twenty four seven, you can't solve crap. It's obvious she got her sugar sucked out of her from her neck and if she were eaten by an animal, her body wouldn't have been here." He looked at Jennifer's neck, "That was my next theory…You know, I think it's kind of hot when you get all serious." He moved in closer to her which Marceline backed away, "Uhh, we should give her body to the investigators now." "Okay." He took out his phone and called the police. "Did you ever notice that whenever someone's solving a crime it's either a rainy day or at night?" Marceline smiled at him and the police surrounded the alley. One came up to them, "How did you two find her?" "Well officer, me and my girl came to this bar to have a nice drink and we happened to smell her body, oh and there's to punctures on her neck." Marceline elbowed him. "Punctures? Like a vampire bite?" he raised his eyebrow at them. "Hey! Don't accuse us of this! There are plenty of people like us you know. Now we'll be leaving." He grabbed Marceline's hand and flew off back to his house.

"CSI stuff is boring, let's never do that again?" he smiled at Marceline and she agreed. "YAWN, I better get going." She gave him a hug and went out the door. Marshall watched her fly out the cave and noticed something follow after her. "What the…?" he decided to follow her to her house. As he followed her, he noticed that he really wasn't the only one. There was another guy after her. He was tall with white hair, two long strands on the sides and one on top like a mohawk. "Marshall?" Marceline looked at him confused. "Oh! Marcy, um, I saw someone following you and…" he looked around, but the guy was nowhere in sight, "never mind, I think I was just seeing things…" "Oh well, okay, see ya." And she flew off. Marshall went back home and picked up the phone and called her, "You home?" "Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. You act like we're together or something." She sighed, "Sorry that I really care for my friend." She went quiet for a second, "I'm sorry but I'm okay, good night." She hung up and held the phone close to her chest and blushed, "He really cares for me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marshall got up earlier than he wanted to, but he decided to just go over to Gumball's and see how the "Pink Prince" was up to. As he flew through Ooo, he looked down and saw Finn and Jake's tree house. "I'll give them a little visit…" he flew down and slipped in through the top window and down into their living room. Finn was sitting on the floor playing video games on BMo while Jake was on his new camera phone talking to Cake. Finn looked up towards Marshall and smiled, "What's up man?" "Nothin' just thought I'd stop by … You getting some from Fiona yet?" Marshall messed with him. Finn blushed and looked at the floor, "No, we ain't even together." Jake gave them the shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look then walked upstairs to their room, "Sure, it would be totally tops blooby if we all got together and …" "What's up with him?" Marshall raised an eyebrow and looked at Finn. Finn just shrugged, "Wanna play?" he placed a remote controller towards Marshall, but he just shook his head. "I was going to go to Bubba's, you wanna come with?" "I guess, since Jake's actin' like a ding-dong."

Marshall picked up Finn and flew out the window. They finally got to the candy kingdom and PB was there carrying a box of bottles. "Oh, hey Finn… Marshall." Finn smiled and said hi. "Hey BonBon, you movin' in with Bubba? Or are you workin' on some weird nerdy junk?" "I'm not moving in, I'm just bringing in some supplies for Gumball. We might have found a way to cure Ice King and Ice Queen." She rolled her eyes, but smiled when she told him about a cure. "A cure for Ice King? What do you mean about that?" Marshall scratched his head. "It's a long story, but you'll see when we finish." She sighed. "Hey friends," Gumball came down from the stairs to his lab, "what brings you two here?" Marshall floated towards Gumball and softly caressed his cheek, "Thought I would visit you, Pinky" Gumball blushed and gave a frustrated sigh, "Don't call me that and sometimes it seems like your gay." Marshall chuckled, "Me? Gay? HA! I saw how you blushed." He flicked his tongue. "Whatever, come on Bubblegum, we got work to do." He put his hands onto her sides and helped her up the stairs. "Damn Bubba! I know why your in a hurry to get up there," he reached into his pocket and threw him a condom, "your goin' to need this, or not, your choice." Gumball caught it and blushed a bright red, "Uh… No, it's not like that, umm… I …" he stammered, staring at the condom in shock, "do you carry these everywhere with you?" "You never know when you're going to need 'em," Marshall winked. Finn looked at Gumball with a slight jealously, Marshall noticed and elbowed Finn, "Hey, don't get jealous kid, you have Fiona, let's go." Marshall picked up Finn and they left. As they flew Marshall thought about Marceline. I wonder what she's doing right now?

He thought to himself. They were going near her cave and he decided to go for a quick visit. "Where we going?" Finn looked at him confused. "We're going to give Marcy a quick visit." He flew them down into her cave. He knocked on her door and looked into her window. She was going to the door. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt similar to his, with dark blue ripped jeans, and red and white converse. Her long hair was tied up with two strands hanging on the side. He sighed happily, 'wow she looks cute today' he snapped out of his daze when she opened door. "Hey Finn, Marshall," she smiled, "what are you doing here?" "Um, well, I thought we'd stop by and you know, come for a visit." He scratched the back of his head nervously, 'how come I'm becoming nervous around her all of a sudden?' "Oh, well come in…" she moved away from the entrance and they went in. Finn sat onto the couch and Schwabl jumped onto his lap. "Want some strawberries?" Marceline offered. "Sure." Finn and Marshall took the bowl of strawberries. Marshall drank the red off of them and Finn actually ate them. Schwabl ate the leaf part that Finn wouldn't eat. "So Finn, I called Fiona and actually got you a date with her," she winked at him, "but of course she wasn't comfortable with it being just the two of you so Jake and Cake are going to double date with you guys." Finn blushed and messed with a stray thread that was on the couch, "Oh well, um, that's awesome." "Come on dude, you know you like her!" Marceline pinched his cheek. "I do, but what if she doesn't like me?" he stopped messing with the thread when it snapped off. "Of course she's going to like you! You're exactly the same!" Marshall butted in. "Yeah, and besides, you two make a cute couple." Marceline added in. "What about you two? You two are just the same, why don't you get together?" Finn questioned them. Marshall and Marceline looked at each other then at the opposite direction. "I don't think it'll work out…" Marceline blushed, Marshall looked at her slightly shocked, "Why not?" she gave him a questioning look and he quickly covered it up, "well I mean, like, we have a lot in common so?" She pressed her lips together, "Well, I don't know, I mean cause we're really good friends and we wouldn't want to ruin it, right?" Marshall looked at the ground; "Yeah…" he was sad that she just thought of him as a friend when he clearly liked her more than that. Finn got off the couch and Schwabl jumped off his lap and walked into Marceline's room, "Can we go now?" Marshall looked at Marceline and sighed, "Yeah, bye… friend." She looked at him with pained eyes, but forced a smile, "Bye guys."

When they got to Finn's house, Jake went to him to tell him what him and Cake were discussing earlier, "Yo! Finn! Guess what! We're going on a double date, me and Cake with you and Fiona!" Finn gave him a nervous smile, "Sounds tops blooby… bye Marshall." "Later bro, bye Jake." Marshall flew off.

When he got back to his place, Marshall flew onto his couch and turned on the TV onto his favorite show, CSI. He didn't feel like doing anything else. He was too heartbroken. Now he had to get over Marceline, but how could he? They have so much in common and she's his idea of a perfect girl. That's when their was a knock on the door. He slowly got up and went to open it. To his surprise it was Marceline. "Hey Marcy, what are you doing here?" she seemed panicky, "Oh Marshall, something terrible happened," she was near tears. He held her close to his chest, "What's happened?" she sniffled, "Someone killed Schwabl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Someone killed Schwabl?" Marshall held her tight. He knew how much she loved Schwabl. It had been her mom's dog, but when she mysteriously disappeared, Marceline had taken custody for him. It was her child, baby, the only thing she had left of her mothers. "I had let him outside to use the restroom, but he never came back," she wrapped her arms around him, "I called him and he wouldn't come, so I went out to find him…" she couldn't control herself and Marshall held her face up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to…" Oh how bad he wanted to kiss her, hold her longer, and make her feel better. She looked straight into his eyes and then looked away and sighed. He was too sweet and kind for her. But she knew she was falling for him. "Do you, maybe want to…" he swallowed a lump in his throat, "stay the night? Just to be safe…" "Yeah, I should, thanks." She sniffled and cleared her eyes. Marshall picked her up and brought her inside. She was tired of all the crying and just wanted to sleep. He laid her onto his bed and went to his closet, "Let me find you something to sleep in…" he took out a solid black tee shirt and some red and black checkered sweat pants. "Here, you can…" he turned around and saw Marceline had fallen asleep on his bed. 'Now where am I going to sleep?' Marshall yawned and lay next to Marceline, "I'll just rest here for alittle bit… Woah." Marceline held onto him and rested her head on his stomach. "Marcy, I need to," he tried to get up, but she held him tighter, "never mind…" he laid back and closed his eyes.

Marshall woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. 'Mmm' he thought to himself. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror, 'Lookin' good Marshall' he winked at himself and went into the kitchen. Marceline was at the stove making eggs and bacon. She was wearing his black shirt, which was two sizes too big, and some shorts. She had her hair down and when she looked at him, she smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty." Marshall smiled and took a seat at the table, "I know I'm beautiful, but I don't know about you… beast." He flicked his tongue and winked. Marceline just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up and eat your breakfast, it's the least I can do for what you did for me last night…" her eyes began to go watery again. Marshall got up and pulled her into a hug from behind, "Come on, no more of that." There was a knock on the door and Marshall went to answer it. It was Finn and Fiona. "Hey you two love birds," Marshall winked at Fiona and gave Finn a thumbs up. "Shut up Marsh," Fiona blushed and looked down, "Do you know where Marceline is?" "Yeah, she's in the kitchen, you two came just in time for breakfast." They went in and Marceline served them all their plates, "So how was the date? I see it went pretty well." She smiled and took a bite of her jelly bagel. "Yeah, it was really … romantic," Fiona smiled and grabbed Finn's hand. Finn smiled and looked at Marceline in Marshall's shirt, "Marceline, did you spend the night here?" "Are you wearing Marshall's shirt?" Fiona added in. Marceline and Marshall looked at each other and Marshall replied, "It isn't how it looks like, something happened last night and Marceline needed to stay over just to be safe." Marceline took a deep breath, "Schwabl got murdered yesterday and I needed some comfort." Fiona squeezed Finn's hand and tears came to her eyes, Schwabl was like her nephew and she always wanted a pet like him. "Who could've killed him? He was the sweetest dog you would have ever met," she looked at Finn, "don't tell Jake I said that." Finn shrugged, "I won't." "We should do something today, I'm tired of staying at home all day," Marshall stretched and put his arm around Marceline which she moved it away. "I heard Bubs and Bons are having a party later on today." Marshall yawned. "We should go!" Fiona said excitedly, "it'll be fun." Everyone agreed and Fiona and Finn left. "I guess I should get ready for later," Marshall went into his room, "you going to wait for me to get ready so I can take you home?" Marceline messed a pieced of her hair and looked at him, "Yeah I guess." Marshall went into the shower and put on a red and grey striped tank top and black-grey pants and grey high top converse. He sprayed on some cologne and brushed his teeth. Before he went out, he passed by the mirror, stopped, and did a rocker pose, then headed out. They flew over to Marceline's house and she went into the shower. She came back out in a red and grey striped long sleeved shirt, black pants and red low top sneakers. Marshall checked her out and smiled, "Do you have to dress like me?" she laughed, "Why do you care? Because everyone's going to say I look better in this than you?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, "No, but you do look sexy." Marceline blushed and moved away, "Come on, let's go." They went over to the Candy Kingdom and Jake and Cake, Finn and Fiona, and Penny from the City of Thieves were there. "Penny?" Marshall and Marceline said at the same time. "Hey guys," she waved at them, "let's go inside, the party is going to start soon." They headed in and Manfred the talking Piñata announced that everyone was there. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball came out. "Welcome everyone! Hope you all will have fun! Now enjoy the party!" the music began and everyone began to dance. Jessica the blue gumdrop girl, Jennifer the pink gumdrop, was sitting at the steps of the stairs sad. "I'm going to go comfort her." Fiona left. "Come on Finn! Let's dance!" Penny dragged Finn into the dance floor with her. Marshall and Marceline flew on top of everyone and slowly began to twirl around, "You look cute today," Marshall winked at her, and Marceline just rolled her eyes, "Don't mess with me right now." Marshall looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" "You know, you always complimenting me, but I know you never mean it." Marceline let him go. "What? No, I always mean what I say, I um…" Marshall thought about whether to tell her how he felt or not, "but why do you care? You like me, don't you?" he smiled and she laughed, "Whatever…" she flew away. "Marcy!... You didn't answer my question!"

All of a sudden the lights go out and everyone screams. Then the lights go back on and Lollipop girl screams. Penny lying on the floor as pale as a vampire. Doctor Donut comes to her and examines her body. Then whispers into Doctor Ice Creams ear and she lowers her head, "She's no longer with us…" Everybody gasps and they place her into a casket. "This has been another death in a row; we still have to get ready for the first girl's funeral…" Everybody left, terrified about the fact that there is a killer on the loose. As Marceline and Marshall went past the doctors they heard disturbing news, "It appears that this girl had the same fate as the first one, she has had her blood drained from her body…" When they got to Marshall's house Marceline was slightly freaking out. "Marshall, I don't think I could go home…" she sat on his couch, "I know, it's not safe to be alone." Marceline changed into some sleeping clothes and they curled up into his bed and turned on a movie. She fell asleep and Marshall looked down at her and smiled. 'Good night Marceline' he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Marceline goes back to her house to go pick up some clothes and Marshall decides to go visit his old friend, Flambo. "How's it going Flambo?" Marshall flew over to his little fire friend. "Hey, it's doin' alright, so I hear you got yourself a lady?" Flambo gave him a wink. Marshall blushed and shook his head, "No, we're just friends…" they look at each other and a smile goes across their face. "YOU! GOT WHAT I NEEEEEDDD!" they sang in unison, "AND YOU SAY HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" They bust out laughing. "Man Flambo, I miss the days when we were sneakin' in 'apples' for Dr. J's gang." Marshall sighed happily as he remembered how they first met. "Ah, yeaah, those were the days, huuh Marshall." Flambo smiled, "so I heard there have been deaths happenin' over at the Candy Kingdom and junk?" Marshall sighed as reality set back in, "Yeah… first it was Jennifer, then Marcy's dog Schwabl, and now Penny." "Who eva's doin' all this crazy jazz, has some serious issues." Flambo spit onto the ground. "Yeah, I better get going, Marcy's probably at my house by now, later Flam." "Yah, see you 'round."

When he gets to his house Marceline hands him an invitation to a party. "What's this for?" Marshall raises an eyebrow. "I guess Lumpy Space Princess is having a party," she shrugs, "want to go?" Marshall tosses the invitation onto the counter and jumps onto the couch, "Yeah, sure, there ain't nothin' better to do."

They get ready and head to the woods where LSP has been living. "OH MY GLOB, YOU GUYS MADE IT!" she gave them both forced hugs and grabbed Marshall's behind, "I can't believe you made it too, lover boy" she winked at him and Marshall pretended to throw up when she wasn't looking. Marceline silently laughed and grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. Then Finn went up to them, "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel," he looks toward her, "I met her when I cured her from being a Hug Wolf." Marshall winked at her and she immediately blushed, much to Marceline's anger. Rachel was a average height girl with medium length black hair, violet skin, and beautiful big green eyes. "I have to go to the restroom." Marceline flew to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was just as pretty as that girl, or at least she thought. Who didn't like a girl with long black hair, thin body, dark red eyes, blue skin, and a beautiful voice? But then again, Rachel had curves and big beautiful eyes and luscious lips. She sighed and went back out and saw to her disappointment, Marshall was flirting with her at the bar. Finn came up to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to hit it off like this." Marceline blushed a burning red, "What! I d-don't like him!" she flew up onto the top of the tree and hugged onto her legs and rested her head on her knees. "You okay?" a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Cake. "Oh… hey Cake," she moved a hair out of her face, "what are you doing up here?" "Oh nothing, just needed some time away from Jake, he's a little too clingy," She smiled and sat down next to her, "so what's got you down in the dumps?" Marceline let out a big sigh and messed with a piece of her hair. Cake huffed and looked around, "I better get going, um, hope you get better."

Marceline was alone. Again. She looked up at the moon 'it's so white, reminds me of…' she closed her eyes tight as she remembered the painful past of her ex boyfriend, Ash. Finn had saved her from more of that horrible relationship. Now that she looks back, he was pretty ugly. Then Marshall came into mind. He was everything she wanted, but he was probably getting his way with Rachel right now. Hot tears began to fall from her eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them away. That's when she heard someone coming up. It was Marshall. "Hey Marcy, what are you doing up here?" he sat right next to her. She looked away, "Where's Rachel? I thought you liked her?" Marshall chuckled, "That Bimbo? She's good looking, but that's just it. The girl can't even have a decent conversation." Marceline looked at him, "I thought you would've taken advantage of that?" Marshall raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You I ain't like that, and besides… I like talking to you," he bit his lip, "no girl can take me away from you…" Marceline's eyes went wide. Marshall smiled at her and leaned in closer to her, only three inches away. All of a sudden there was a scream. They flew down and saw a black clump of coal on the ground. 'Oh no' Marshall panicked, 'that's Flambo', "What happened!" everybody just stared at him and Dr. Ice Cream spoke, "Someone has dunked water onto him…" Marshall lost it and flew away. Marceline went up to Cake, "Did you see who did this?" "No, but he asked where Marshall was, saying that he knew who killed those girls and your dog." Marceline left and went after Marshall. She looked all around Ooo, but he was no where. She finally found him sitting on the sand at the beach. "Marshall…" she went next to him and gave him a hug. He looked up at her and smiled, "You look beautiful tonight…" he gently pulled her face closer by the chin. Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Marshall, I really like you…" she bit her lip and Marshall softly kissed them. She flew up, shocked, but then slowly went back down. "I like you too," Marshall took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "You two! We need you at the Candy Kingdom!" a banana guard called to them.

They got the Kingdom and everyone sat inside a auditorium. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball both stood at a podium, "I know you all know that there have been many deaths happening and you all want answers, but we have been investigating and still have no leads, but we do have theories…" she looked towards Marshall and Marceline, "all these deaths have been caused by two tiny punctures into the neck and the victim having its blood sucked out, except for the death of the fire creature. We don't want to accuse anyone, especially two certain vampires… if anyone has any idea or information about this. Please report them to us. Have a safe night everyone." "Can you believe they are actually thinking that we're doing this?" Marceline hissed, "Everyone's staring, we better go." Marshall took her hand and they flew back to his house.

Marshall sat onto the couch and turned on the TV to Cold Case. "What happened to CSI?" Marceline smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh nothing, just like Cold Case better," he patted the side next to him, "want to watch?" she laughed and rolled her eyes, "sure, why not?"

"Marshall! Marceline! I think your going to want to see this!" Jake and Finn ran into their house. "What is it?" they questioned.

"It's Peppermint Butler."


End file.
